Furajiru
by Suu-chaan
Summary: -¡SHISHO FUIN!. -¡Sakura-chan!- Grito un rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, al tratar de acercarse unos ANBU le detuvieron el paso-¡Déjenme pasar, malditos bastardos!. -¡AAAGH!-Grito la joven- Naruto, Sasuke-kun -Susurró antes de desmayarse.
1. PROLOGO

**¡HOLA! ESPERO Y LES GUSTE. LA VERDAD ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE YA TENIA PENSADO PERO NO ME ANIMABA A SUBIRLO POR MIEDO A LO QUE PENSARAN, ES UNA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE A LA DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DEL GRAN MASASHI KISIMOTO, PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

 **Disfruten de este corto capitulo.**

* * *

-¡SHISHO FUIN! (Sello de los cuatro símbolos)

-¡AGH!- Gritaba una joven pelirrosa recostada en una camilla- ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Tsunade-sama!

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito un rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, al tratar de acercarse unos ANBU le detuvieron el paso-¡Déjenme pasar, malditos bastardos! ¡Kakashi-sensei, detenga esto, Sakura-chan está sufriendo! ¡Usted es el Hokage, y es el responsable de Sakura, detenga esto!

-¡NARUTO, BASTA! Sakura, eligió esto- Dijo una rubia de ojos color miel, quien estaba en una esquina observando todo con absoluta seriedad

-¡AAAAAHHH, PAREN!- Grito la joven, quien toda su cara tenía una mueca de dolor. Al abrir los ojos todos en aquella habitación observaron cómo sus ojos cambiaban de color jade a un dorado con una estrella de cinco puntos en ellos.

-Sakura, tranquila, es por tu bien- Le susurro Kakashi, el cual se encontraba a su lado, acariciando su frente, sabes que no puedes controlar ni tu Kekkei Genkai, ni el elemento, recuerda que paso en tu último entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama

-Kakashi-sensei- Susurro la Haruno, dándose cuenta de que su sensei estaba a su lado- Sumimasen sensei, no quería causarle daño a Tsunade-sama.

-Tranquila Sakura, Tsunade-sama sabe que no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarla.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡BASTA, ME QUEMA!

-¡SAKURA-CHAN, RESISTE ESTAN POR TERMINAR!-Grito Naruto, quien aún era sujetado por los ANBU.

-¡AAAGH!-Grito la joven- Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

/

-¡Bien, escuchen con mucha atención, Haruno Sakura estará bajo vigilancia, nadie debe enterarse de lo que paso, a excepción de todos los que estaban en la sala, si alguien más llega a enterarse lo quiero inmediatamente en mi oficina!- Dijo con voz fuerte la el peli-plata- ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡HAI!- Gritaron todos antes de Salir.

-Kakashi, Quiero que te lleves a Sakura a las casas de su Clan, tu departamento está muy céntrico y lo que menos quiero es que pase algo y todo mundo se entere- Dijo la Senju, quien fue la única que se terminó quedando en la oficina.- Por lo que tengo entendido Yamato y el equipo están en la reconstrucción del Clan Haruno y Uchiha.

-Tsunade-sama, aun como Hokage sabe que no podría estar todo el tiempo en casa de Sakura. Me cambiare a las casas de su Clan, aunque tú sabes que no le va a agradar la idea de regresar aquel lugar.- Dijo tomando unos papeles de su escritorio.- Yamato me dijo que el clan Haruno está casi completo, y del Clan Uchiha, es un pequeño favor que le estoy haciendo a Sasuke.

-Quisiera que también entrenes a Sakura, tu llegaste a entrenar un tiempo con su padre así que creo que sabes algo de ese poder ocular, si hay algún problema quiero que inmediatamente vengas y me lo informes, recuerdo que el Clan Haruno y el Clan Uchiha estaban juntos. Espero y ese niñato se preocupe más por su compañera, ahora que estarán mas cerca. - Decía la rubia leyendo el informe que le pasó Kakashi. – Sakura estará en el hospital 2 días más, cualquier cosa te la informare.- Dijo retirándose de la oficina.

-Gracias- Dijo el ninja. Poniéndose de pie, para comenzar con la mudanza, puede que sea el Hokage, pero sinceramente aun respetaba a la Rubia y sabía que si no hacía algo de lo que decía, lo molería a golpes.

/

-Sakura- Dijo un pelinegro, de ojos negros, que caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo antes de regresar por el camino que había tomado.

* * *

 **Por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, es algo difetente a lo que estoy acostumbrada hacer.**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.**

 **BESOS... Suu-chaan**


	2. El Chokushi

HOLA, GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW, AUNQUE SEAN POQUITOS PERO, QUE ESPERABA ES HISTORIA NUEVA, CLARO POCO A ´POCO IRAN SUBIENDO.

Bueno espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero subir otro capitulo a lo largo de la semana, no sabría decirles cuando ya que están arreglando mi compu, y la compu que tengo es de mi novio.

 **POR FAVOR DEN ME GUSTA A LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, EN DONDE PODRÁN ENCONTRAR INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DE LAS HISTORIAS, O ACTUALIZACIONES:**

SayuriFics/?ref=hl

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DEL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO EL TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**

* * *

Un pelinegro atravesaba las puertas principales de la aldea, su rostro estaba sereno, y su paso era tranquilo, los guardias se sorprendieron al verlo, por lo que tenían entendido el Uchiha tardaría un poco más al volver, puede que haya decidido regresar antes, la verdad es que ya no les importaba mucho lo que hiciera el Uchiha, sabían que ahora había cambiado.

-Uchiha-san, Bienvenido- Dijeron al unísono Izumo y Kotetsu- el Hokage-sama lo espera en su oficina.

-Hn- Contesto sereno, sabía que Kakashi lo esperaba, quería llegar a su casa y descansar pero quería terminar con todo ese asunto del papeleo de una vez por todas, antes de irse de la aldea, le comento a Kakashi que una vez que regresara a la aldea se esperaría unos meses sin hacer misiones, y después podía mandarlo a todas las misiones que él quisiera.

-¡Teme!

Ante aquel grito, suelta un enorme suspiro, lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con Naruto, quería acabar cuanto antes con esto para poder descansar, es que nadie entendía que duro dos días sin dormir para llegar a la aldea, ¡Joder! Estaba cansado lo único que quería era estar en su cómoda cama.

-¡Teme, Maldito desgraciado espérame!-Grito un rubio, acercándose a su amigo.- Que clase de amigo eres que no avisas cuando llegas, se supone que te vería en una semana más.

-Decidí volver antes

-Ya, bueno la verdad me alegro que ya estés aquí, podemos ir a Ichiraku como equipo, aunque bueno ahorita no podemos porque Kakashi le puse un sello a Sakura-chan…-el Rubio se calla, y comienza a sudar frio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, no solo Kakashi lo matará por bocón si no que la Vieja Tsunade hará polvo sus huesos.

-¿Sello de que Naruto?-Pregunto Sasuke mirando serio a Naruto. Sabía que no estaba loco, algo le habían hecho a la pelirrosa.-Naruto ¿Sello de qué?- Pregunta amenazante y tétrico

-B-bueno t-teme vera-s- decía Nervioso el Rubio, había metido la pata, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, si no le decía a Sasuke, de seguro este se lo lincha y si se lo dice Kakashi-sensei y la vieja lo matan.- Vamos a la oficina de Kakashi-sensei él te explicara todo.

-Estúpido- Dijo por último el pelinegro antes de dirigirse corriendo a la oficina del Hokage, Kakashi le tendría que explicar todo y si no él conocía la mejor forma de sacarle información al rubio.

-¡ADELANTE!- Se escuchó dentro de la oficina una vez que tocaron la puerta.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, NO ME MATE POR FAVOR!- Dijo el rubio con lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡YO NO QUERÍA, PERO EL TEME ME OBLIGO!

-Usuratonkachi -Susurro con voz amenazante el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, llegaste antes- Dijo el peli-plata- Déjame adivinar, el rubio cabeza hueca te dijo lo de Sakura.

-¿Qué sello le pusiste a Sakura?-Pregunto sin rodeos el Uchiha, el odiaba que le dieran vueltas al asunto así que fue al grano, quería aclarar todo en cuanto antes.

-Verás Sasuke, creo que recuerdas que el poder Ocular de los Haruno no se despierta en todos incluso para los de la rama principal.

-Sí, ya lo sé, los Haruno se llevaban bien con los Uchiha, pero Sakura no lo tenía, el mismo Kizashi Haruno se lo dijo a mi padre.

-Bueno, pues lamento decirte que Sakura lo despertó, en un entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, logro casi dejarla en coma- Dijo Kakashi con voz seria, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, él sabía que la oji-verde seria incapaz de hacer daño sus seres queridos- El clan de Sakura quedo casi extinto durante la guerra y el ataque de Pain, Sakura fue la única que sobrevivió, tenemos muy poca información de que tan fuerte ese ese poder ocular, lo único que sabemos es que si te mira directamente a los ojos logra entrar en los pensamientos de su oponente y provocarle un gran dolor y logra predecir la muerte de algo y provocarla. Cuando examinaron a Tsunade, nos llego el informe de que su Chakra estaba casi nulo, no sabemos cómo lo hizo, aún estamos buscando información sobre eso, por eso decidimos sellar su Kekkei Genkai, ella no lo podía controlar.

-Sus ojos funcionan como el Sharingan y el Rinnegan juntos, recuerdo haber leído sobre eso en uno de los pergaminos de mi clan, tienen la habilidad de detectar un genjutsu, copiar cualquier elemento, recuerdo que decía que más de un Haruno logro hacer el Mokuton (Elemento madera), pueden viajar a cualquier dimensión, pueden someterte a el más poderoso genjutsu, absorber y repeler un ninjutsu, puede dividir su alma en seis cuerpos diferentes y curar todas las heridas que el cuerpo tenga, incluso puede revivir a alguien, aunque el costo de eso es la muerte – Dijo el Uchiha con voz seria.

-Sasuke, necesito que me traigas esos pergaminos, si el Chokushi es tan poderoso como lo dices tenemos revisarlos una vez más y guardarlos en la bodega, y recuerda guarden absoluta discreción, si alguien fuera de la aldea se entera de que la última Haruno despertó el Chokushi, podrían ponerla en peligro.

-Hn- Respondió el Uchiha, observando serio a Kakashi.

-¿Sakura-chan puede morir?- Pregunto alterado el Uzumaki, ella era su amiga, su hermana, sabía que no podía controlar su Kekkei Genkai, y eso la ponía más en peligro. ¡¿Sakura-chan puede morir?!-Grito el Uzumaki alterado al ver que nadie respondía a su pregunta.

-Naruto, cálmate- Dijo el peli plata con voz seria, sabía que el rubio se sentía nervioso, si Sakura perdía el control su vida estaba en peligro, la pelirrosa era como su hija, desde que su Clan entero murió, la joven vivía con él en su apartamento y la quería como a una hija propia, no se imaginaba su departamento sin su hija-

-Naruto, Sakura solo morirá si divide su alma en seis personas.-Dijo Sasuke serio, puede que antes tratara de evitar a la pelirrosa, pero después de la guerra, todo cambio, se preocupaba por la pelirrosa.- Kakashi, quiero entrenar a Sakura.

-Sasuke, lo que me pides es demasiado peligroso, ella aún no controla el poder, aparte no te he dicho toda la historia-Dijo Kakashi poniéndose mas serio que antes.- Sakura... tiene el elemento Cristal.

* * *

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, Y POR FA DEN ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA EN FACE**

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...

 **Besos...**

 **Suu-chan**


	3. REVELANDO SECRETOS

**Hola a todos, bueno se que me adelante subiendo el capitulo, pero ando inspirada, asi que no puedo perder mi objetivo de la historia.**

 **Bueno les dejo el capitulo de la historia, por favor dejen review, y darle me gusta a mi pagina de facebook para resivir informacion de los capitulos.**

 **Amor Fanfiction**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISIMOTO.**

* * *

 _-Sasuke, lo que me pides es demasiado peligroso, ella aún no controla el poder, aparte no te he dicho toda la historia-Dijo Kakashi poniéndose más serio que antes.- Sakura… tiene el elemento Cristal_

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto serio el pelinegro, reflejando un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.- Kakashi eso es imposible, ¿Por qué Sakura tendría el Shoton1?

-Sasuke, porque no te relajas un poco- Dice Naruto, sabía que su amigo se molestaría mucho, puede que haya cambiado pero aun así no sabría de qué sería capaz el Uchiha al enterarse de la verdad.- Kakashi-sensei no creo que sea buena idea.

-Cállate Naruto- Ordena serio- Habla Kakashi, sabes que odio que le den vuelta al asunto.

-Bien veras el consejo experimento con Sakura, lo descubrimos poco tiempo atrás, Sakura fue hacer una misión a la Aldea del Arroz era algo sencillo no tardaría más de dos días. En el último informe que nos había llegado decía que la misión fue un éxito, después de 2 días comenzamos a sospechar que algo le había pasado, Naruto, Hinata y Kiba fueron en su busca, tardaron dos semanas en encontrarla, estaba en uno de los viejos laboratorios de Orochimaru, en uno de los informes que me trajeron, decía que el experimento había sido un éxito Haruno Sakura había sobrevivido y su células se había fusionado a la perfección con el Cristal, cuando Tsunade reviso a Sakura comprobó todas nuestras sospechas.-Dijo serio Kakashi recordando todo lo que había sufrido la Haruno los primero días desde que había despertado, había sufrido de muchas pesadillas, gritaba en la noche y lo único que hacía que la pelirrosa se calmara era acostándose a su lado y decirle que estaba a salvo- Mandé a un grupo de ANBU a que investigara el laboratorio en busca de el o los responsables.

-¡Me estás diciendo que el Consejo es el responsable de todo esto!- Grito colérico el Uchiha, los asesinaría, no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado la pelirrosa- ¡Maldición Kakashi!- Grito con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado.

-Sasuke tranquilo, ya todo está solucionado

-¿Cómo lo solucionaron?

-El consejo fue relevado, y se le aplico la pena máxima por lo que habían hecho, ahora lo importante es que Sakura no se sienta presionada por todo lo que está pasando y descanse por un tiempo después yo mismo la entrenare- Dijo el Hatake poniéndose de pie.- Ahora será mejor que vaya a ver como esta, ¿Vamos?- Pregunto.

-Kakashi, quiero entrenar a Sakura- Dijo acercándose más al escritorio- Puedo ayudar mucho a Sakura con las habilidades del Sharingan y el Rinnegan, yo tengo más información sobre su Clan que todos ustedes, además he visto como se entrenaban los Haruno.

-Está bien-suspiro, sabía que su ex alumno era testarudo cuando se proponía algo.- Pero si pasa algo, yo me encargare de los entrenamientos ¿Entendido?

-Hmp- No pensaba darse por vencido con la pelirrosa, aunque termine lastimándolo la seguirá entrenando aunque sea a escondidas de Kakashi- Me retiro.

-¡Oye teme! ¿No irás a visitar a Sakura-chan?-Pregunto serio el rubio, conocía al muy bastardo y sabía que no visitaría a su compañera si no le insistía- No seas cabrón y vamos porque si no vas…

En ese momento entra un ANBU en la habitación.

-¡Hokage-sama, lamento la interrupción!-Dijo el enmascarado inclinado- Pero hubo un problema en la habitación de Haruno Sakura, ha matado a uno de los enfermeros del Hospital. Notamos una Chakra en la habitación, fue por un segundo pero cuando entramos tenía un extraño sello alrededor del que le colocamos, en ese momento ella despertó, llamamos a uno de los enfermeros para que la sedara, pero de la nada ella activo el Chokushi y lo atravesó con el Shoton, tuvimos que noquearla para controlarla.

-¡Maldición! Vamos- Dijo desapareciendo de la habitación junto con el ANBU.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio con un deje de tristeza, sabía que todo esto sería difícil, pero nunca pensó que su compañera fuera a matar a alguien de la aldea.

-¡JODER!- Grito colérico el Uchiha, antes de desaparecer de la habitación, no podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado y él no hubiera sentido el aumento de Chakra de su compañera, ¿Por qué en todas las cartas que le mando nunca le conto nada de eso? No podía permitir que nada le pasará, no se imagina su vida sin la pelirrosa, ella era su motivo por el que regreso a Konoha, ella era su hogar, y ahora con todo eso tenía miedo de perderla.

-¡ESPERAME TEME!-Grito el rubio corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero, sabía que él y su compañera se mandaban cartas, pero no le quería comentar nada a la pelirrosa porque lo golpearía, hasta que no se pudiera mover, por andar de metiche, no quería que nada le pasara a su hermana, ella era la persona más noble, que conocía, claro después de su Hinata, pero sabía que ella nunca lastimaría a alguien, el ayudaría a la pelirrosa en todo lo que pudiera, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse para ello.

/

-Bien, quiero que registren todo el lugar, no quiero que quede piedra sin registrar, quiero que encuentren el desgraciado que se atrevió hacer esto, ¡YA!-Grito alterado Kakashi al ver que nadie se movía- Quiero que el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Inuzuka estén en la investigación- Dijo antes de que todos desaparecieran.

-Mi flor, ¿qué te paso?- Pregunto en un susurro Kakashi, acariciando la cabeza de la joven que se encontraba atada a la cama con unas cadenas envueltas en Chakra.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?-Pregunto Naruto, quien se acercaba a la cama con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

-Está bien Naruto, Tsunade le dio un sedante-Respondió sin despegar la vista de la oji jade.- Sasuke, sé que te quieres mudar al barrio Uchiha, pero quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime- Respondió serio, observando a la joven.

-Quiero que te mudes con nosotros a la mansión del barrio Haruno, no puedo dejar que Sakura se quede sola, como Hokage tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no dispongo del tiempo necesario para estar con ella-Dijo con pesar el ninja de la máscara.

-Hn- Fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha.

-Gracias Sasuke

-¿Kakashi-sensei, porque a mí no me pidió que me mudara con ustedes?- Pregunto indignado el rubio

-Si serás estúpido dobe- Dijo Sasuke con resignación- Que acaso no recuerdas que estas casado con la chica Hyuga.

-Jeje, lo siento, me deje llevar- Dijo apenado el rubio, rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-Naruto, tú no tienes remedio-Dijo el Hokage, soltando un enorme suspiro, su alumno no tenía remedio será un completo idiota toda su vida, la verdad es que aún seguía poniendo en duda su decisión sobre nombrar a Naruto Hokage en un futuro.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¡Sakura-chan!-Grito con alegría el rubio- ¡Por fin despiertas!

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Kakashi con un poco de preocupación, temía que la Haruno recordara lo que hizo y colapsara.

-Sensei-Susurro Sakura con voz rasposa- Yo… Yo…

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto inmediatamente al ver que la Haruno se veía las manos con temor, y su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos.

-Yo… mate… a Ryo…-Dijo la Haruno temblando y observando sus manos- ¡AAAAH!-Grito la Haruno encorvando la espala y tomarse la cabeza- ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

-¡SAKURA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!-Pregunto alterado Kakashi, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡DETENTE!-Grito la Haruno, cuyos ojos comenzaban a cambiar-¡Kakashi-sensei, me quema!- Grito la Haruno tomándose el hombro.

-Sakura, tranquila, tienes que controlarlo, no dejes que te venza. Dijo al ver que el sello se tornaba de color rojizo tratando de controlar el poder- Tranquila Sakura- Dijo Kakashi acercándose.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Resiste tu eres fuerte!-Grito Naruto, tomando las manos de la pelirrosa-

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa, observando al Uchiha que se puso frente a ella, en ese momento el sello volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos cambiaron de dorado a verde…-Okaeri Sasuke-kun- Dijo con voz cansada la pelirrosa.

-Naruto, será mejor que tú y yo vayamos con Tsunade-Dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio- Te veré al rato-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirrosa.

-Hai- Dijo la pelirrosa forzando una sonrisa, sentía su cuerpo entumido, quería dormir otra vez, pero sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con el Uchiha.- Supongo que ya te enteraste-Dijo recostándose en la cama, no podía estar más tiempo sentada, su cuerpo entero dolía.

-Hn-Fue todo lo que respondió el Uchiha. Cuando vio a la pelirrosa en aquella situación tuvo una mala sensación, él pudo notar como el Chakra de la pelirrosa aumentaba a una manera impresionante.

-Lo siento, debí de haberlo escrito en las cartas, pero no creí que fuera la mejor manera de hacer, sabía que si te lo decía volverías inmediatamente a la aldea, y es lo que menos quería, tú necesitabas hacer ese viaje, y no podía arruinar tus planes por una cosa sin importancia.

-¿Dices una cosa sin importancia? ¡Joder Sakura! ¡Estás en peligro! ¿Crees que es una cosa sin importancia?-Grito enojado el Uchiha, ahora si estaba molesto, no podía creer que ella no le hubiera dicho porque creía que no era importante.- Tu sabes que mi único motivo para volver a este lugar eres tú, sé que soy un maldito desgraciado, que no te merezco por todo lo que he hecho, que soy egoísta por quererte solo para mí, pero por más que trato de evitarte no puedo.

-Sasuke-kun, tu sabes que toda mi vida te he amado, a mí ya no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que cambiaste y que estas aquí conmigo.-Dijo sonriendo la Haruno, se sentía feliz de que estuviera con ella, puede que viva con su sensei, y este Naruto, pero ahora que Sasuke está aquí se siente segura.- Lamento no habértelo dicho.

-Hmp-Sasuke se endereza, y camina hacia ella, viéndose molesto-Sigues siendo una molestia-Dijo sonriendo de lado y golpeando con sus dedos la frente de la pelirrosa.

Sakura frunce el ceño mostrándose indignada y molesta. Pero antes de decir algo se sorprende al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su frente.

-Descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes-Dijo el Uchiha, tomando asiento en la silla junto a la cama.

-Arigatou-Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño- Te quiero Sasuke-kun- Susurro por ultimo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

/

-Está hecho señor, hemos debilitado el sello de la última Haruno- Dijo un hombre encapuchado, haciendo una reverencia a la figura que tenía frente a él.

-Muy bien, si todo continuo como lo planeamos, muy pronto la portadora de Chokushi estará en mis manos…-Dijo la Figura abriendo los ojos y mostrando el Rinnegan en ellos.

* * *

 **1 Shoton: Elemento Cristal**

 **Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Dejen Review, por favor.**

 **Facebook: Amor Fanfiction**

 **Saludos...**

 **Suu-chaan.**


	4. ADICCIONES

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, e tenido muy buenos comentarios tanto aqui como en facebook, la verdad esas son cosas que hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo este fic. Espero y los comentarios sigan igual de positivos. Por favor pasen a mi pagina de Facebook: Amor Fanfiction y ayudenme con un me gusta, en la pagina podran enterarse de actualizaciones del fic, u otras cosas.**

 **ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA TRAMA SI ES PROPIEDAD MIA.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

-Hokage-sama-Dijo un enmascarado inclinándose frente al peli-plata- No se encontró ningún rastro del que ingreso a la habitación. El clan Hyuga no notó nada en los alrededores y los Inuzuka dicen que no hay olor.

-Tsk-Se quejó Kakashi- Bien, quiero estén atentos para cualquier situación, si su objetivo es Sakura tienen que volver tarde o temprano, quiero que un grupo este a la afueras del Clan Haruno ¿Entendido?

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

-Tsk, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-Dijo levantándose, no podía dejar que le pasará algo a Sakura, desde que la pelirrosa vivía con él, su departamento siempre tenía una aire cálido, se sentía en casa, puede que antes fuera un cabrón huevon, pero ahora todo era diferente, ayudaba a la pelirrosa en el hogar, recogía su plato y lo lavaba, porque si no lo hacía, bueno solo diría que terminaría en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos.- Bien lo mejor será que vaya a ver como esta Sakura.-Dijo saliendo por la ventana y encaminándose al hospital.

/

-¡Naruto-kun, ya está la comida!-Dijo una pelinegra de ojos perla.

-¡Rameen!-Grito el rubio, levantándose de un brinco del sofá.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero hoy no hice Ramen-Dijo la Hyuga sonriendo con nerviosismo, sabia como era el rubio si no comía ramen, pero es que ya no podía comer más ramen, sentía que vomitaría si seguía comiendo.-Hice unos Onigiri2.

-Mi Hinata-chan no hizo ramen-Dijo triste el rubio, haciendo un enorme puchero, que hizo que el corazón de la oji perla se encogiera.- No…Ramen…Hinata-chan-Balbuceaba el rubio dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-Naruto-kun, lo lamento, pero no todo es a base de ramen, tienes que probar otros alimentos-Dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio y acariciando su melena rubia.-Aquí tienes-Dijo colocando 2 bolas de arroz frente a él.

-No quiero-Dijo alejándolas.

-Naruto-kun tienes que comer-Dijo acercándoselas.

-No, no quiero-dijo haciendo un puchero y alejándolas.

-¿No quieres?-Dijo Hinata, en ese momento se tapó los ojos y comenzó a llorar- Yo me esforcé haciéndote una comida san con mucho amor y tú me la rechazas-Dijo dándole la espalda.- Supongo que me iré con mi oto-chan el no rechazará mi comida.

-¡Waaaaa! Hinata-chan no llores-Dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa- No vayas con Hiashi-sama, me comeré tu comida-Dijo tomando una de las bolas de arroz y llevándosela a la boca-Hummm esto está muy bueno-Dijo devorándose la comida

-Me alegro que te guste Naruto-kun-Dijo sonriendo, y sentándose junto al rubio.

/

-Sasuke, vete a descansar a tu casa-Dijo Kakashi colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro- Yo me quedare con ella.

-Bien-Dijo el pelinegro colocándose de pie.- Será mejor que recoja mis cosas para ir a la casa de Sakura-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Supongo que sí ha cambiado después de todo-Dijo sentándose en la silla que antes era ocupada por el pelinegro-Bien, supongo que por fin poder regresar a mi lectura después de tanto tiempo…

-Kakashi-sensei, no ira a leer eso frente a mi ¿cierto?-Susurro con voz amenazante la pelirrosa quien acababa de despertarse.

-N-no, c-com-mo c-cr-rees-Dijo Nervioso el oji negro, guardando inmediatamente su libro-Solo le quitaba el polvo.

-Hmp-Expreso la pelirrosa.

-No te puedo dejar un par de horas a solas con Sasuke porque ya comienzas a parecerte a él-Dijo Kakashi embozando una enorme sonrisa que incluso se le cierra su único ojo visible- ¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunto en un tono paternal.- ¿Ocupas algo? Porque puedo llamar a alguien para que te lo traiga.

-Estoy bien-Dijo sonriendo, amaba mucho a su sensei, él era como su padre, se preocupaba mucho por ella y enserio que no quería que algo le llegara a pasar- Lo quiero mucho Kakashi-sensei, gracias por todo lo que hace por mí-Dijo la pelirrosa con un ligero sonrojo.

-No digas esas cosas que me apeno-Dijo Kakashi en forma juguetona-También te quiero pequeña revoltosa- Sakura, nos mudaremos al barrio Haruno-Dijo Kakashi serio.-Sé que no quieres volver ahí, pero mi apartamento es demasiado pequeño para nosotros tres.

-¿Nosotros tres?, creo que se equivocó sensei, solo somos usted y yo-Dijo viéndolo como el loco que es.

-Sasuke se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, sé que estar en tu casa te causará malos recuerdos, pero queremos que estés algo retirado del centro, es peligroso que estemos tan expuestos, y el barrio Haruno es más espacioso, aparte cuenta con los grandes bosques que podemos utilizarlos como campo de entrenamiento.-Dijo Kakashi acercando su silla a pelirrosa.

-Lo entiendo, no quiero poner más en peligro a la gente que me importa.-Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa- Lo mejor es que no me sentiré sola en la enorme casa cuando usted no este.

-La habitación de Sasuke estará muy retirada de la tuya-Dijo el peli plata viéndola serio, yo estaré frente a tu habitación jovencita, te vigilare durante las noches.

-Mou Kakashi-sensei, es malo, además Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Por ahora son amigos, pero más adelante me temo que no-Dijo revolviéndole de forma cariñosa el cabello.-Bien, será mejor que te deje para que te vistas, Tsunade-sama te dio de alta, solo esperábamos a que despertaras, te esperaré afuera-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Arigatou-Dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama.- Sasuke-kun vivirá con nosotros-Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, se colocó su suéter verde para después colocarse su pantalón corto blanco junto con sus sandalias color rosa, antes de salir de la habitación regreso corriendo a la cómoda aun lado de la cama y tomo el pequeño collar con el símbolo Haruno que le había regalado Kakashi, se colocó su diadema rosa, y salió de la habitación.- ¿Sensei?-Pregunto al no encontrar al Hatake fuera de la habitación. ¿A dónde se habrá ido, dijo que me esperaría? Supongo que me tendré que ir sola-Dijo caminando por el largo pasillo, al pasar por los jardines que tenía el hospital vio a su sensei hablando con unos ANBU.

-Quiero que dos grupos ANBU estén en los alrededores- Escucho la pelirrosa al acercarse.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama-Dijo antes de desaparecer

-Kakashi-sensei ¿está todo bien?-Pregunto Sakura viendo como su sensei tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, pero al ver a la Haruno suavizo sus expresiones.

-Si está todo bien, nada de qué preocuparse-Dijo sonriéndole de forma cariñosa-¿Vamos? Te invito a comer dangos-Dijo ofreciendo su codo a la pelirrosa.

-¡DANGOS!-Dijo contenta la pelirrosa colocando su brazo en el codo de su sensei.

-Eres como Naruto con el ramen-Dijo Kakashi negando de forma divertida.

/

-¿Alguien dijo ramen?-Pregunto un rubio levantándose como resorte del sofá.

-Naruto-kun nadie dijo ramen-Dijo Hinata viendo con una gota nerviosa al oji azul.

/

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué el sello fue colocado en mi hombro? Recuerdo que era en el vientre-Pregunto Sakura viendo su reflejo en el florero, ahí se encontraba un pequeño remolino y alrededor de este unas raras inscripciones.

-Teníamos pensado hacerlo, pero Tsunade dijo que es algo diferente en tu caso, contigo no sellaríamos ningún Bijuu, sellaríamos tu Kekkei Genkai y el Shoton, así que dijo que lo colocáramos donde tus canales de Chakra incrementaran más energía, además donde te lo colocamos fue donde el consejo hizo lo que ya sabes-Dijo Kakashi, a él no le gustaba mencionar frente a la Haruno lo que el consejo hizo con la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Supongo que no lo poder ocultar después de todo-Dijo con pesar.- ¿Kakashi sensei, las inscripciones que están alrededor del sello que son?- Pregunto Sakura, ella no recordaba que el sello fuera así.

-Supongo que los del equipo del sellado lo pusieron ahí para saber cuándo aumenta tu chakra-Dijo viendo serio el sello de la Haruno, por supuesto que no lo puso el equipo de sellado, él sabía que el desgraciado que entro a la habitación de la pelirrosa lo puso ahí con un solo objetivo.

-Supongo que ya no tendré mas privacidad-Dijo con pesar la Haruno.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya verás que todo será como antes

-Supongo que es verdad-Dijo Sakura suspirando.

-Bien vamos, tus cosas ya están en la casa, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana comenzaras con tus entrenamientos.

-Hai, pero antes, deje pido dos órdenes más de dangos-Dijo levantándose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sakura, estoy lleno no creo poder más-Dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

-Sensei, son para mí-Dijo viéndolo serio y encaminándose por sus ordenes

-En definitiva eres como Naruto con el ramen.-Dijo como la pelirrosa tenía estrellitas en sus ojos al recibir los dangos.

Una vez que salieron, se encaminaron por las calles de la aldea hasta el distrito Haruno, las personas los veían y hacían una ligera reverencia, al principio la Haruno se extrañaba de ese gesto, así que un día se animo a preguntarle a una joven anciana y le dijo que todo era por ser hija del Hokage, Sakura en ese momento se tenso y le explico que Kakashi solo era su padre adoptivo que no había necesidad de tanta formalidad, la anciana se encogió de hombro y le dijo que adoptiva o no era hija del Hokage. Ahora para la Haruno ya era algo completamente normal, no veía el caso explicar si la gente pensaba lo mismo.

Al llegar a la entrada del Clan, Sakura no pudo evitar poner una expresión triste, recordó que siempre que entraba los niños se encontraban jugando y la saludaban, todas las personas que se encontraba la saludaba muy amable y le mandaba saludos a sus padres, pero ahora todo estaba completamente solo. Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraría.

-Vamos Sakura-Dijo Kakashi una vez que llegaron a la casa principal-No estás sola pequeña, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, dijo entrando a la estancia y quitándose las sandalias en la entrada.-Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a arreglar las cosas, dijo subiendo a la segunda planta.

-Está bien, yo iré por los muebles que hacen falta dijo viendo la sala completamente vacía-Dijo Saliendo de la casa.-Compórtense mientras yo no estoy-Dijo sintiendo el chakra del Uchiha acercándose.

-Hmp-Dijo el Uchiha entrando a la cocina-Kakashi, yo…

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un enorme estruendo en la parte de arriba.

-JODER, SAKURA-Dijo Sasuke subiendo a toda velocidad a la planta de arriba.

-Sakura, estas bien-Dijo Kakashi entrando a la habitación y observo como la pelirrosa estaba tirada en el piso, y un montón de ropa en el piso.

-Estoy bien Kakashi, solo tropecé, trate de abrir el armario y se cayeron un montón de cajas que estaban dentro-Dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-Si estás bien te dejo, tengo mucho papeleo en la oficina-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Eres descuidada-Dijo serio el Uchiha a la pelirrosa.

-Eres malo Sasuke-kun-Dijo sacando la lengua en forma juguetona-Un error lo comete cualquiera.

-Te ayudo-Dijo extendiendo su mano, para que se levante.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun-Dijo tomando su mano.-Será mejor le limpie este desastre.

-Hn-Dijo el Uchiha, agachándose y recogiendo algunas de las prendas de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-kun, no es necesario yo puedo recogerlo, no es mucho-Dijo tratando de quitarle las prendas al Uchiha.

-No hay problema-Dijo el Uchiha colocando en ganchos las prendas.

-Está bien-Dijo suspirando, y recogiendo también sus prendas para repetir la acción del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estas herido?-Pregunto la Haruno, acercándose al brazo del Uchiha.

-No es nada, solo estaba entrenando un poco-Dijo alejándose de la pelirrosa.

-Yo te diré eso-Dijo la Haruno curando la herida del Uchiha-¿Bien tienes alguna otra?

-Tsk, Si-Dijo chasqueando la lengua el azabache-Pero te digo que estoy bien.

-Necesito que te quitas la playera, ocupo revisarte las heridas de la espalda, dijo al ver toda la parte de atrás manchada de sangre.-Recuéstate por favor

-Molesta-Susurro el Uchiha haciendo lo que le pidió la Haruno.

-Ingrato-Susurro la Haruno, escuchando lo que dijo el Uchiha, ¿Qué clase de entrenamientos tenía el Uchiha?, okey puede que exagerara solo eran raspones, pero ¿cómo se los había hecho?, se preguntaba la pelirrosa curando la espalda-Listo, dijo la Haruno sentándose a un lado de él.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto la Haruno al ver que el Uchiha no se movía-Se quedó dormido-Dijo viendo con ternura al Uchiha, se levantó con cuidado, y saco una cobija de una de las cajas, tapo al Uchiha y se recostó a su lado-Te amo Sasuke-kun-Susurro la pelirrosa quedase dormida.

-Hn, también yo-Susurro Sasuke, tomando la cintura de la Haruno y acercándola a su pecho, esta bien lo aceptaba, tenia una ligera adiccion por su pelirrosa

* * *

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

 **Por favor dejen un review.**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Los quiero, besos...**

 **Suu-chaan**


	5. PESADILLAS

**¡HOLA! ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento pero en mi pagina de facebook di el porque tarde tanto con la actualizacion, pero lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el nuevo capitulo del fic, espero y les guste, la verdad me entretuve un poco haciendo el fic, ya que no soy muy buena creando escenas de batallas o ataques.  
**

 **Antes que nada quiere que sepan algo, cambie el aspecto de los papás de Sakura porque la verdad al verlos no quedaban con el perfil de un Clan poderoso, y porque para mi Sakura a un lado de ellos parece que es adoptada, jajajaja, no se si alguien más piense lo mismo que yo.**

 **¡ATENCION!- LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **EL TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

 **SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 _-Aprovechado, no te corro nomas porque Sakura me hace aserrín los huesos-Dijo Kakashi desde la ventana de la pelirrosa, para después desaparecer de ahí._

/

-Naruto-kun, tengo que levantarme-dijo la joven Hyuga tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero le era imposible ya que el joven rubio tenía un brazo en su cintura y no a dejaba levantar.

-No, Naruto está a gusto con su Hinata-chan-Decía el rubio con voz infantil acercando más a la peli azabache.

\- No puedo Naruto-kun, recuerda que hoy tengo que reunirme con mi padre y Hanabi-Decía la Hyuga tratando de levantarse.

-Está bien, pero cuando termines vuelves a mis brazos-Dijo con pesar el Rubio mientras liberaba a la joven.

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada.

-Yo voy-dijo el Rubio levantándose de la cama

-Naruto, el Hokage-sama quiere que vayamos a su oficina, deberías hablarle a Hinata ella también es solicitada-Dijo un castaño de ojos negros con pupilas rasgadas, con marcas de colmillos en las mejillas.

-Tengo sueño, dattebayo, jodido Kakashi-sensei no entiende que tengo sueño-Decía el rubio regresando a su habitación en busca de la oji-perla- Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei nos quiere en su oficina.

-Está bien- Decía la Hyuga- Necesito avisar a Hanabi-chan que no podrá asistir-Dijo la Hyuga tomando el teléfono de la sala.

-Oye Naruto, ¿sabes algo de Sakura?-Pregunto Kiba con curiosidad

-N-no ¿P-por qué preguntas?-Pregunto nervioso el rubio

-Bueno tengo días que no la veo por la aldea, y me acabo de topar con Sasuke, y bueno tu sabes se que ellos tienen una relación.

-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, vamos, tenemos que ir con Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Hinata, dijo tomando la mano de Naruto.

-¡Espera Hinata, Naruto me iba a contar algo!-Dijo el peli-castaño corriendo detrás de la pareja.

/

-Uzumaki Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, irán a la aldea de la cascada, recogerán unos pergaminos, es muy importante traerlos a la aldea lo más pronto posible, Shikamaru tú serás el líder de la misión, deben entregar estos pergaminos, y asegurarse de que los que recibirá son auténticos-Dijo entregándole dos pergaminos al pelinegro, que al recibirlos los guardo inmediatamente en su estuche de armas. -Tienen que salir de la aldea en 2 horas.

-Hai-Dijeron los 4 antes de salir de la oficina.

-Espero y la información que venga en esos pergaminos, ayuden a controlar el Kekkei Genkai de Sakura.- Dijo Kakashi viendo la foto del equipo 7.

/

 _-¡Nee-chan!-Gritaba un pequeño niño con cabello purpura y ojos jade._

 _-¡Kaoru-chan!-Dijo la pelirrosa, quien entraba a la mansión del barrio Haruno._

 _-¡Onee-chan!, ¿me entrenarías a pelear como Too-chan te entrena a ti?-Dijo acercándose a la pelirrosa_

 _-Kaoru-chan, tu aun eres muy pequeño para esos entrenamientos, además lo principal que debes aprender es el control de Chakra._

 _-No soy pequeño, ya tengo 5 años, puedo hacer lo mismo que haces tú Nee-chan-Dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero, pero después cambio su expresión por unas seria- Nee-chan ¿Qué es el Chakra?_

 _-Jajajaja, Kao-chan, el Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual sirve para realizar jutsus- Le explicaba al pequeño que estaba muy concentrado en la explicación de la oji-jade_

 _-Nee-chan, enséñame a controlar el Chakra-Dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de la pelirrosa_

 _-Hai, Hai-Dijo la pelirrosa divertida_

 _-Nee-chan, hoy fui a casa de Mikoto-san, y jugué un rato con Naori-chan, es tan bonita como Mikoto-san-Dijo el peli-purpura sonrojado._

 _-¿Enserio?, otooto ¿te gusta Nao-chan?-Pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa picará en su cara._

 _-N-no-Dijo el niño nervioso- Las niñas son asquerosas-Dijo el Haruno haciendo una mueca de asco._

 _-Eso quiere decir que yo también soy asquerosa-Dijo la Haruno haciendo un puchero._

 _-¡Waaaa! Nee-san, no es verdad, tu eres muy bonita, te pareces mucho a Kaa-chan, tu y Kaa-chan son niñas más bonitas de todo el mundo.-Dijo nervioso el niño abrazando a Sakura._

 _En ese momento se sintió una explosión y un temblor se sintió por toda la casa._

 _-¿Nee-chan que está pasando?-Pregunto el niño abrazando a la pelirrosa, que lo tomo en sus brazos._

 _-Están atacando al Clan, Kao-chan ya sabes que hacer, tienes que ir a los túneles del Clan con todos los niños-Dijo bajando al niño_

 _-Nee-chan ven conmigo-Dijo el pequeño tomando de la mano a la oji-jade._

 _-No puedo Otooto-Dijo la Haruno secando las lagrimas de su hermano- Te prometo que cuando acabe todo esto iré por ti.-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, dijo corriendo fuera de la casa._

 _Al salir de la casa, la pelirrosa pudo ver varias casas derrumbadas, ninjas de su clan luchando contra unos encapuchados con un símbolo raro en su espalda._

 _En ese momento se escucho otra explosión en una de las torres donde se encontraban sus padres, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión, tenía que asegurarse que sus padres estén bien._

 _-¡Otoo-san!-Grito la Haruno al ver como su padre era lanzado contra uno de los edificios de Clan._

 _-Chokushi no Hime-Dijo un ninja de pelo castaño rojizo largo que llegaba a cubrirle un ojo, ojos morados- Te estaba buscando Hime-Dijo el ninja acercándose._

 _-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la Haruno, sacando un kunai y poniéndose en posición de pelea._

 _-¡Sakura!-Grito un ninja de pelo purpura oscuro corto, y ojos jade- Aléjate de mi hija-Dijo el ninja activando el Chokushi y pendiéndose delante de la pelirrosa_

 _-Otoo-san ¿y Okaa-san?-Pregunto la joven al no ver a su madre,_

 _-Fue con Kaoru-Fue lo único que respondió el peli-purpura sin dejar de ver a su contrincante.-Necesito que te alejes de aquí Sakura_

 _-No puedo dejarte aquí-Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose a un lado de su padre._

 _-Tranquila Sakura, ve con tu madre, nosotros nos encargaremos de él-Dijo un pelinegro, cuyos ojos estaban rojos con aspas en ellos._

 _-Itachi-kun-Dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí, pero ver alrededor pudo ver que también se encontraba Fugaku, Shisui, Sasuke y varios ninjas del Clan Haruno.- Vete de aquí Sakura, estas en peligro-Dijo al ver que no se movía.- Sasuke, llévatela de aquí_

 _-Hn-Dijo el Uchiha tomando en brazos a la pelirrosa, en ese momento varios ninjas rodearon al Uchiha._

 _-Entréganos a la rosada- Dijo un ninja en mascarado de cabello, blanquecino_

 _-Sobre mi cadáver-Dijo el Uchiha saltando a los tejados._

 _-Si a si lo quieres- Dijo el ninja desapareciendo del lugar._

 _Al llegar a la mansión Haruno, el ninja apareció frente a ellos, para después propinarle una patada en el rostro al Uchiha que lo mando a volar varios metros del lugar._

 _-¡Vete de aquí Sakura!-Grito el Uchiha con el Shakingan activado y chocando su katana con la del otro ninja.- ¡Vete!_

 _-Hn- Expreso la pelirrosa corriendo dentro de la casa, pero escucho un choque de espadas en el patio trasero de su casa, así que corrió directamente hacia el lugar._

 _-¡Kaa-san!-Grito la pelirrosa al ver que era su madre la que estaba peleando._

 _-Sakura, toma a Kaoru y vete de aquí-Dijo la pelirrosa con el Chokushi activado._

 _-Kao-chan vámonos-Dijo tomando en brazos al niño_

 _-¡Kaa-san!-Grito el pequeño al ver como su madre esquivaba los ataques del enemigo._

 _-¡CHOKUSHI: Takemikazuchi!- Escucho el pequeño, en ese momento unas llamas negras atraviesan el ninja, y una bola de llamas negras se crea en el brazo de su mamá, y atraviesa al ninja con ella.- Kao-chan voy de tras de ustedes no te preocupes._

 _Justo en ese momento algo hizo que la Haruno menor callera y el pequeño en sus brazos también callera unos metros más lejos de la pelirrosa._

 _-¡SAKURA! ¡Kaoru!-Grito Mebuki, pero al tratar de acercarse un grupo de ninjas la rodearon sin dejar pasar._

 _-Kao-chan-Susurro la pelirrosa al ver a su hermano tirado unos metros más adelante._

 _-Nee-chan-Dijo el pequeño levantándose lentamente, la Haruno al ver que solo tenía unos pequeños raspones suspiro aliviada._

 _-Ven conmigo princesa del Clan Haruno, prometo que te haré mas fuerte-Dijo el ninja peli-rojo acercándose._

 _-¡Aléjate de ella!-Grito Kizashi quien iba llegando al lugar, tenía heridas bastante profundas, un brazo lo tenía herido de gravedad._

 _-Ella vino al mundo para estar a mi lado-Dijo el peli-rojo tomando el rostro de la pelirrosa quien se hizo a un lado rechazando su tacto.- Su Chokushi será el más poderoso de todo el Clan, ella tiene que estar conmigo._

 _-Ella no lo tiene-Dijo con coraje el oji-jade_

 _-Oh, pero lo tendrá y será perfecta con el.-Dijo mostrando una sádica sonrisa._

 _En ese momento la Haruno al ver que estaba distraído concentro Chakra en su puño._

 _-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡SHANNAROO!-Grito la pelirrosa hundiendo su puño en el estomago de su contrincante, haciendo que este escupa sangre._

 _-Kaoru-chan, vete de aquí corre con Otoo-san-Dijo la pelirrosa al ver que el niño estaba en medio de la pelea, pero antes de que el niño diera un paso más una espada le atravesó el estomago. Haciendo que escupa sangre antes de caer al piso._

 _-¡KAORU!-Grito la pelirrosa con horror al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el piso._

 _-Eres una estúpida-Dijo el oji-morado acercándose a ella y propinándole una patada en el estomago- Nos volveremos a ver Haruno Sakura-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar._

 _-¡Kaoru!-Grito con dolor la pelirrosa poniéndose lentamente de pie- ¡No, no por favor, tu no por favor!-Dijo con Dolor la pelirrosa tomando el cuerpo de su hermano.- ¡Koaru!_

 _-¡Sakura, Koaru!-Grito la pelirrosa mayor acercándose-¡Koaru!-Dijo con dolor la oji-jade. ¡Sakura dame al niño!-Dijo su madre quitándole de los brazos al niño._

 _-¡Sakura!_

 _-¡Sakura!_

…

-¡Sakura!-Gritaba un pelinegro zarandeando a la pelirrosa-¡Joder Sakura despierta estas soñando!

-¡Koaru!-Grito la pelirrosa al momento que despertaba con el Chokushi activado, pero después sus ojos fueron cambiando a jade, en ese momento con horror vio como de su brazo escurría sangre y al alzar la mirada vio como su brazo atravesaba el estomago del Uchiha-.

* * *

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado de la historia por favor no sean duros conmigo, prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible.**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **Videl snssj: _Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que eres un fiel lector y que te gusta mi fic., prometo ser mas puntual con los capitulos, bueno en caso que no se me complique algun asunto.  
_**

 **Shilany: _Me hizo muy feliz leer tu comentario, saber que admiras mi trabajo, prometo terminar UN NUEVO COMIENZO, ya esta aquí mi compu asi que ya puedo comenzar a terminar el proximo capitulo._  
**

 **MaryUcHaru0722: _Que bueno que te gusto, y si, simpre el pero, pero la verdad Naruto y Hinata ya estan mas en confianza, Naruto siempre tendra un lado muy infantil, y bueno al estar mas en confianza Hinata sabe como hacer que el rubio sexy deje de comer ramen._**

 **Ailudelastiernas: _¡Hola!, Bueno en realidad están en los 19, porque en the last, Sasuke aun esta en su viaje, por eso el fic lo hice después de the last, Y mi titulo es Frágil, se que es algo sencillo el nombre, pero todo es representado en Sakura y todo lo que esta viviendo, espero y te siga gustando la historia al seguir leyendo._**

 ** _ESPERO SUS REVIEWS_**

 ** _BESOS... Suu-chaan_**


	6. RESPUESTAS ENCONTRADAS

**¡HOLA!**

 **LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, TRATE DE HACER LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE EL CAPITULO, LO JURO, PERO AHORITA MI MEMORIA ESTA PENSANDO EN MI EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN :(**

 **PERO UNO DE MIS PROPÓSITOS FUE, ACABAR MIS FIC'S, ASÍ QUE NO SE APUREN POR QUE MIS DOS FICS TENDRÁN UN HERMOSO FINAL.**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES NOS SON MÍOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA, Y NO ESTA PERMITIDO PLAGIARLA .**_

 **DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

* * *

-¡Sakura!-Gritaba un pelinegro zarandeando a la pelirrosa-¡Joder Sakura despierta estas soñando!

-¡Kaoru!-Grito la pelirrosa al momento que despertaba con el Chokushi activado, pero después sus ojos fueron cambiando a jade, en ese momento con horror vio como de su brazo escurría sangre y al alzar la mirada vio que atravesaba el estomago del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Exclamo con horror mientras retiraba su brazo del Uchiha.

-¡Agh!-Se quejo el Uchiha, mientras caía a un lado de la pelirrosa.

-No, por favor, no me hagas esto-Rogaba la pelirrosa mientras aplicaba su jutsu medico en la herida del pelinegro.- Para por favor- Pedía la pelirrosa, mientras veía que la sangre no dejaba de salir.- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-Grito con horror la pelirrosa.

-S-Sa-aku-ra-Decía lentamente el Uchiha mientras sentía cada vez más pesado el cuerpo.-N-no t-te –p-pr-pero-o-c-cu-p-pes e-est-tar-ré b-bie-en.-Dijo antes de que se desmayara

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-Grito con horror la pelirrosa mientras aplicaba mas Chakra en la herida del peli azabache.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Se escucho la voz de Naruto en el piso de abajo

-¡NARUTO! ¡AYUDAME!-Grito con desesperación la pelirrosa

-¡SAKURA!-Se escucho la voz de Kakashi- ¡VOY A ENTRAR!-Grito Kakashi abriendo rápidamente la puerta

-Kakashi-sensei, ayúdeme-Suplico la pelirrosa aplicando mas Chakra, pero por mas Chakra que usara la herida no cerraba, y Sasuke cada vez se veía más pálido.

-Sasuke-Dijo en shock Naruto, al ver el estado de su amigo- ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto el rubio de ojos azules, serio.

-Y-yo… t-tenía un-na pesadilla-lla-Susurro la pelirrosa con voz ida.

-Tranquila Sakura, llevaremos a Sasuke con Tsunade-Dijo colocando un mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa.- Naruto, debes irte ya-Dijo Serio Kakashi

-Pero Sasuke…-Reclamo el rubio, el no pensaba dejar a su amigo en ese estado, esa estúpida misión se podía ir al Diablo, su mejor amigo lo necesitaba, eres unos estúpidos pergaminos, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru se podrían encargar solos de ellos, además el estado de Sakura-chan se veía mal necesitaba quedarse a su lado y apoyarla.- Kakashi-sensei, no iré a esa Misión, mande a alguien más yo me quedo con mis mejores amigos, no los voy a abandonar-Dijo serio el Rubio.

-Está bien-Suspiro con cansancio el peli plata, sabía que no valía la pena discutir con Naruto, cuando se proponía algo era demasiado complicado hacer que cambiara de opinión, chasqueo los dedos y en ese momento un ANBU apareció frente a él- Llamen a Yamato y díganle que vaya a la entrada en 30 minutos, irá a la misión de los pergaminos en lugar de Naruto-Dijo Kakashi, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Sasuke-Sakura, está bien, lo llevaremos con Tsunade-Dijo tomando el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-El Chokushi, puedo usarlo y sanar las heridas de Sasuke-kun-Decía en voz baja la pelirrosa- Vi como mi madre lo utilizaba, puedo dividir mi alma-Decía la pelirrosa poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-Olvídalo, tienes prohibido utilizar ese jutsu-Dijo serio Kakashi, sabia el costo de usar ese jutsu, y sabia que si la pelirrosa no moría iba enfermando poco a poco

-Pero…

-¡DIJE NO!-Interrumpió Kakashi enojado- Tsunade se hará cargo de él, mientras más duramos con esta ridícula charla la vida de Sasuke peligra, Naruto quédate con Sakura hasta que se calme, después los veo en el hospital-Dijo Kakashi serio antes de desaparecer con el cuerpo del Uchiha

-Sakura, será mejor que descanses un poco-Dijo Naruto tomándola de los hombros y sentándola en el borde de la cama.

-Tengo que ir con Sasuke-kun Naruto, puedo usar el Chokushi y sanar su herida-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.-Por favor Naruto, convence a Kakashi de que me deje usarlo-Pidió la Haruno con los ojos llorosos.

-Olvídalo Sakura-chan, no dejare que pongas en riesgo tu vida-Dijo serio Naruto evitando que dé un paso más la Haruno.-Tsunade-baachan sanará a Sasuke-Dijo Naruto confiando en que la rubia podrá salvar a su mejor amigo, por supuesto que no accedería a esa absurda petición de Sakura, el sabia lo peligroso que es, además ella ni siquiera controla correctamente su Kekkei Genkai, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con Kakashi, si es necesario encerraría a Sakura en los calabozos para que nunca más piense en usar ese poder otra vez. Antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera hablar de nuevo, el rubio noqueo a la pelirrosa, y la dejo en su cama, para después pedirle a los ANBU que le vigilen y si despierta le avisen a Kakashi; lo siento Sakura-chan, pero lo que me pides es una locura.-Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana y dirigirse al hospital.

/

Un impaciente Kakashi, esperaba en la sala del hospital, Tsunade le dijo que sería muy complicado cerrar esa herida más no imposible. Nunca pensó que la situación de Sakura se pusiera tan complicada, ¿enserio creía que dejaría que use su Kekkei Genkai?, él conoce los riesgos de se jutsu, nunca dejaría que Sakura se hiciera ese daño. Ser Hokage y padre a la vez es mucho más complicado de lo que pensó, esperaba que por lo menos Sakura no decidiera ser madre aun, porque sino su vida se complicaría mucho más. Soltó un enorme suspiro y recargo su cabeza en la pared, como ansiaba estar en su cálida cama y descansar, esta semana había sido la más agotadora de todas.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Naruto? No te dije que te quedaras con Sakura, ella puede venir y tratar de sanar a Sasuke-Dijo serio Kakashi, mientras que veía como el rubio se rascaba nervioso la cabeza.

-No se preocupe por Sakura-chan, la noquee al estilo Sasuke-Dijo nervioso Naruto, al saber la golpiza que le pondría Sakura al despertar.- Aun tenia la absurda idea de sanar a Sasuke, y conozco lo testaruda que es, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue desmayarla, después le dije a un ANBU que la vigilara y si despertara le avisara a usted-Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del ojinegro.

-Bueno, por lo menos se que no está sola-Dijo Kakashi aliviado.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto serio.

-Tsunade lo está atendiendo ahorita, dijo que no sería fácil curar esa herida.

-¿Pero, estará bien?-Pregunto Naruto impaciente.

-Porque mejor no esperamos a que salga Tsunade y nos diga cómo fue todo-Dijo con voz perezosa Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿No cree que fue muy duro con Sakura-chan?-Pregunto Naruto viendo como Kakashi suspiraba.

-No Naruto, la verdad no creo que haya sido muy duro con Sakura-Dijo Kakashi soltando un enorme suspiro- Ella ya no es una niña con la que tenga que hablarle en tono cariñoso, debe entender que su vida se pone en peligro, no es algo que solo diga y pueda usar, ella no lo controla, vio como su mamá lo utilizaba, pero no esta tan fácil como para hacerlo después de verlo-Dijo Kakashi explicándole a Naruto la situación.

-¿Sus papás tenían el Chokushi?- Pregunto con Curiosidad Naruto

-Ambos lo tenían, y también el pequeño Kaoru, él lo despertó a los 5 años-Dijo Kakashi, recordando al pequeño de cabello purpura

-Kao-chan-Suspiro con dolor el Rubio, claro que recordaba al pequeño Kaoru Haruno, era el pequeño mas revoltoso que había visto, se parecía a él en cierta forma.- ¿Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan sabe…?

-No Naruto ella no sabe, y no debe de saber hasta que estemos seguro de nuestras sospechas-Dijo Kakashi con voz seria- Escucha bien, esto no lo debe de saber nadie, puedes decírselo a Sasuke, pero nada más ¿entendido?-Pregunto con voz neutra Kakashi.

-Entendido-Susurro Naruto en tono enojado.

-Naruto se que quieres decirle a Sakura, pero es solo una suposición, te aseguro que si nos enteramos que es verdad, le diremos a Sakura en cuanto lo comprobemos nosotros mismos, ¿está bien?-Pregunto Kakashi volteando a ver al rubio.

-Bien-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero- Neh Kakashi-sensei, cuanto más va a tardar la vieja-Dijo Naruto, viendo aburrido la sala de operaciones.

-No lo sé Naruto-Dijo Kakashi cansado- Porque mejor no esperamos a que salga, mientras tanto estemos en silencio-Dijo Kakashi recargando su cabeza en la pared.

-Obaa-chan está perdiendo tu toque-Dijo enojado Naruto susurrando, en ese momento el rubio sintió un aura asesina que él conoce muy bien- Tsu-n-na-d-de-baa-c-chan-Dijo nervioso el Rubio

-Considérate muerto-Dijo con voz tétrica Tsunade, mientras concentraba Chakra en su puño y lo estampaba en la cara del oji-azul, quien salió volando.

-Wooou, sigue teniendo su toque-Dijo Kakashi a un lado de ella, admirando el trabajo de la rubia y viendo por donde salió el rubio- Bueno ahora, ¿Cómo está Sasuke?-Preguntó, olvidándose de los gritos de Naruto mientras aun volaba por los aires.

-Está fuera de peligro, la herida está completamente cerrada-Dijo Tsunade con voz seria- Lo único que tenemos que esperar es que despierte, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, lo más probable es que despierte en la noche

-Entiendo-Dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sakura?-Pregunto la rubia en tono molesto.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos Naruto y yo, vimos a Sasuke ensangrentado y Sakura a un lado de él aplicando jutsu medico-Dijo Kakashi recordando la horrible escena que vio al entrar.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Naruto la dejo inconsciente en la casa, ella quería venir con Sasuke, y dividir su primer alma

-¡¿ESTA LOCA?!-Grito molesta la rubia

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, tuve que hablarle con voz fuerte, y le aclaré que tiene prohibido usar ese Jutsu-Dijo Kakashi serio.

-Mi alumna sí que perdió la cabeza, lo bueno es que este inútil la dejo en su casa-Dijo la oji miel caminando a su oficina-En estos momentos no puedes pasar a ver al Uchiha, pero puedes venir con Sakura en la tarde.

-Está bien-Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡Abran paso, es una emergencia!-Gritaba un enfermero, arrempujando una camilla con un rubio todo ensangrentado en ella.

-Tsunade-sama, es Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo una enfermara que se acerco a ella- No sabemos lo que paso, lo único que sabemos es que estaba tirado en el piso con un gran golpe en la cabeza y lleno de raspones.

-Tsk, llévenlo a la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke, y díganle a Shizune que lo cure-Dijo alejándose de ahí.

-¡Hai!-Dijo la enfermera- A la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke, y llamen a Shizune-san.

/

-Sakura-Susurro Kakashi, acariciando la cabeza de la peli-rosa-Sakura, despierta

-Hn, ¿Kakashi-sensei, que paso?-Pregunto con voz ronca la oji-jade- ¡SASUKE-KUN!-Recordó la pelirrosa poniéndose rápidamente de pie, y viendo la enorme mancha de sangre en su cama- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Tranquila, es está fuera de peligro-Dijo Kakashi con voz tranquila- Tsunade-sama dijo que solo es cuestión de que se recupere, y ya, su herida fue cerrada con éxito-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente que incluso le cerraba un ojo.

-Gracias kami-sama-Suspiro la pelirrosa sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

-Será más al rato-Dijo Kakashi revolviéndole el cabello.

-Está bien-Dijo haciendo un puchero- Será mejor que vaya a lavar mi cama-Dijo quitando las cosas de la cama- Aunque creo que tendré que comprar otras, la sangre no se quita tan fácil de la ropa-Dijo viendo la enorme mancha.

-Pues vamos a comprarte otras-Dijo Kakashi abriéndole la puerta y quitándole las cosas, lo aceptaba le tenía un gran miedo a Sakura, pero con esa fuerza sobrehumana que tiene lo mejor que puede hacer es complacer a la pelirrosa en algunas cosas, sabía que ir de compras con la pelirrosa es cosa de todo el día, pero está bien si con eso no piensa tanto en lo que le paso a su alumno manos calientes.-Bien dejemos esto por aquí, y vamos a comprarte una nuevas-Dijo el peli-plata ofreciendo un codo a la pelirrosa, que sonriente lo tomo.

-Vi un suéter muy bonito la vez pasada-Decía la pelirrosa sonriente saliendo de la casa- Y también vi una capa negra que se que le quedaría muy bien a Sasuke-kun-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Kakashi al saber que tardarían más soltó un enorme suspiro, sabía que ir de compras con la pelirrosa sería más cansado que su papel de Hokage y padre, lo único que esperaba que es no hiciera que se probara ropa el tenia su gran esperanza de ir como mero espectador.

...

Como se arrepentía de haberle dicho a la pelirrosa que fueran a comprar colchas nuevas, lo mejor hubiera sido darle el dinero necesario para que ella fuera con alguna de sus amigas, ha comprado mucha ropa para Sasuke, compro una blusa nueva y el suéter que tanto quería, además de ropa para él, llevaban horas y todas esas horas ahí el a cargado las compras, extraña su oficina.

-¡Oh! Mire Kakashi-sensei ¿le gusta esta yukata?-Dijo mostrándole una especie de Kimono color azul y shurikens negras en ella.

-No creo que ese sea el estilo de Sasuke-Dijo Kakashi analizándola

-Oh, no ya tengo los regalos que escogí para Sasuke-kun ¿no recuerda?, esta es para usted-Dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente y entregándosela al Hatake.

-Sakura, ya me compraste mucha ropa y además también compraste colchas nuevas para todos.-Dijo Kakashi tratando de que la pelirrosa detenga su adicción por las compras.

-Solo una cosa mas ¿está bien?-Dijo entrando a una nueva tienda, su plan era comprarse unos guantes nuevos, unos para Kakashi y aparte le recogería el pequeño encargo que hizo para Sasuke-kun.- Prometo que no tardare

-Está bien, que te parece si te espero aquí afuera, no creo poder entrar con todas estas bolsas ahí-Dijo Kakashi dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-Hai, Hai-Dijo Sakura con burla la pelirrosa mientras entraba a la tienda.

-Konnichiwa Sakura-san-Dijo un anciano haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Konnichiwa Hiroshi-san-Dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente

-Su encargo está listo, señorita-Dijo mostrándole un collar, con el dije del símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

-Es perfecto, Dijo Sakura, tomándolo y envolviéndolo en un pequeño papel-Lamento no haber venido antes, he tenido unos días muy difíciles-Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa

-No se preocupe, sabía que estaría muy ocupada, así que lo guarde para usted-Dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Arigatou gozaimasu*- Dijo la Haruno viendo los guantes y tomando unos que creía que le gustarían a Kakashi y unos para ella- Y también estos-Dijo entregándole las cosas al hombre- ¿Cuánto seria?

-Solo 20 yenes-Dijo el hombre entregándole la compra a la pelirrosa

-Aquí tiene-Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa- Quédese con el cambio, Hiroshi-san-Ella sabía que generalmente algunas personas le bajaban al precio, desde que su Clan fue extinto la gente la trataba con mucha amabilidad, y desde que Kakashi es su tutor, su amabilidad excedía los limites, así que generalmente daba dinero de mas y hacia que se quedaran con el cambio.

-No puedo aceptar eso Sakura-san-Dijo el hombre apenado.

-Claro que lo va aceptar, es como un interés por haber tardado tanto en venir-Dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia la entrada- Arigatou, Matta ne*.-Dijo la pelirrosa Saliendo de la tienda y caminando con Kakashi

-Bien, pequeña loca por las comprar, ¿podemos irnos ya a casa?-Pregunto Kakashi tomando las compras.

-Hai-Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa.

- _Gracias Kami-sama-_ Pensaba Kakashi mirando hacia el cielo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cree que Sasuke-kun me odie por lo que le hice?-Pregunto Sakura con la mirada gacha, temiendo por la respuesta del peli-plata

-No, te odiara Sakura, el Sasuke que conocías cambio mucho, ahora es diferente-Dijo sonriéndole a la pelirrosa- El sabe que no lo hiciste a propósito, fue un accidente que tiene una explicación

-Pero pudo haber muerto por mi culpa-Dijo Sakura, volteando a ver a Kakashi.- No quiero que a ninguno de ustedes les pase algo como lo que le hice a Sasuke-kun, no quiero lastimarlos.

-Nadie va a morir, ni ser lastimado por ti, para eso te entrenaremos y Tsunade-sama estará ahí, por si algo llegara a salir mal

-¿Lo promete?-Pregunto con voz temerosa la Haruno.

-Lo prometo-Dijo levantando su mano derecha. En ese momento un ANBU apareció frente a Kakashi, apoyado en una de sus rodillas

-Hokage-sama, el escuadrón ANBU que mando está de regreso-Dijo el ninja con máscara de gato.

-Está bien, iré enseguida-Dijo el ojinegro suspirando- Dejare esto en casa y después me dirijo a la oficina-Dijo dirigiéndose al ANBU.

-Vamos Sakura-Dijo Kakashi entrando a los terrenos del Clan Haruno- Prometo que vendré inmediatamente para ir a ver a Sasuke ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, por mientras hare la limpieza de la casa, y dejare las cosas en las habitaciones-Dijo Sakura, parándose fuera de la casa- Yo meteré las cosas.-

-Está bien, cuídate, si ocupas algo, marca al teléfono, ya hay línea-Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Bien Sakura, empecemos a limpiar este lugar.-Dijo entrando a la casa, con las bolsas de la compra, la verdad no sabía de que se quejaba Kakashi, no pesaban nada.

/

-Bien, ¿encontraron algo?-Pregunto Kakashi, dirigiéndose al grupo de ANBUS

-Así esa Hokage-sama, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Haruno Kaoru está vivo-Dijo el ninja enmascarado- Y eso no es todo, encontramos unos pergaminos del Clan Haruno, y unos documentos, donde está escrito el estado actual de la Haruno.

-¡Maldición!-Grito enojado Kakashi- ¿Que mas encontraron?

-Bueno parece ser que experimentaron con el niño, está dentro de una capsula, y aparenta tener más edad de la que nosotros sabemos, no sabes cuales con sus intensiones con el niño, cuando tratamos de sacarlo un extraño símbolo se activo en la capsula y fue imposible sacarlos.

-Bien, quiero que se reúnan con el cuartel de inteligencia, e investiguen como sacar al Koaru de ahí ¿Entendido?-Dijo molesto Kakashi

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!-Dijo el Grupo, antes de desaparecer.

-Ahora, como le diré esto a Sakura-Dijo Kakashi, recargándose más en su asiento

* * *

 *** _Matta ne: Hasta Luego_**

 ** _*Arigatou gozaimasu: Muchas Gracias_**

 **Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo,**

 **Por favor dejen REVIEW'S, la verdad en el capitulo pasado no vi tanta emocion de reviews como en otros capitulo**

 **Y LAMENTO DECIR QUE, si no veo que tenga reviews la historia, es porque no esta gustando, y tendre que borrarla**

 **Espero y entiendan, quiero saber que les parece el capitulo**

 **Dejen review, review, review.**

 **BESOS**

 **SUU-CHAN**


	7. VOCES NO REVELADAS

**¡HOLA!**

 **Lo se soy mala, pero todo tiene una explicación.**

 **Saben que hice mi tercer intento a mi examen de admisión a la Universidad, pues no lo hice porque me puse enferma del estrés a la hora del examen, asi que para mi triste realidad me quede otro semestre sin estudiar y ahora estoy esperando para volver hacer, y como siempre tengo la maldita costumbre de actualizar cuando tengo los tramites y que estudiar, así que les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia prometo ser mas activa al actualizar.**

 **¡ATENCION!- LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-**

 **LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. NO ESTA PERMITIDO EL PLAGIO**

 **SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

/

* _Esto tiene huella a Tsunade-sama*_ Pensaba Shizune con una enorme gota en la sien, aplicando su Chakra en los raspones del rubio * _Tsunade-sama pudo haberlo curado fácilmente, algo debió de haber hecho Naruto-kun para que no quisiera hacerlo*_

-Hinata-chan-Balbuceaba el rubio dormido

-Listo, ya está bien-Dijo Shizune viendo como el rubio iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos- Vámonos-Dijo caminando a la puerta de la habitación con la enfermara que le di el caso de Naruto. Cuando le avisaron de Naruto pensó que había sido lastimando gravemente por algún otro ninja, pero cuando llego a su dormitorio se dio cuenta de que todo era obra de Tsunade-sama.

-S-Sak-kura…-Se escucho en la habitación. En ese momento se escucho en el electrocardiógrafo como los latidos del pelinegro eran más continuos, señalando que estaba despertando.-S-Sa-k-kura-Dijo el pelinegro abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¡Llamen a Tsunade-sama!-Dijo Shizune corriendo de vuelta a la habitación del Uchiha.-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, ya llamamos a Tsunade-sama.

-S-Sa-k-kura-Dijo con voz ronca el Uchiha- ¿Está bien?-Pregunto tratando de sentarse, pero sintió un enorme dolor en el abdomen y regreso a su posición de antes.

-¡Teme, despertaste!-Grito emocionado Naruto, levantándose de la cama.

-Naruto-kun no le levantes, tienes que descansar-Dijo Shizune caminando hacia el rubio para llevarlo de regreso a su cama.-Tu tampoco Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama tiene que revisarte-Dijo caminando a la cama del Uchiha para recostarlo, pero al momento de tocarlo este tomo su muñeca.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo está Sakura?-Pregunto con voz ronca el Uchiha.

-Ella está bien-Dijo Naruto sentado en su cama- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que dijo que dividiría su primer alma para sanarte-Continuaba hablando el rubio.

-¿Qué?, ¡Esta loca!-Dijo Sasuke exasperado- ¿Dime que no lo hizo?

-No teme Kakashi-sensei le dijo que tenía prohibido usar ese jutsu así que me dijo que me quedara con ella para tranquilizarla pero no pude hacer que entrara en razón así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue noquearla a tu estilo-Dijo Naruto orgulloso de su acción.

-Y tienes suerte de que mi alumna no haya venido y darte una paliza por desmayarla-Dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación- Bien niñato, déjame revisarte-Dijo iluminando los ojos del Uchiha- Tuviste suerte de que Kakashi te trajera a tiempo, un minuto más y el clan Uchiha estaría extinto para siempre-Dijo Tsunade, levantando la playera del Uchiha y viendo como solo había una enorme cicatriz en la abdomen-Tu herida cicatrizó perfectamente-Dijo Tsunade aplicando un ungüento en la herida para después taparla con un vendaje.

-¿No puede eliminar la cicatriz baa-chan?-Pregunto Naruto viendo feo la herida del Uchiha.

-Lo siento pero no se puede, tiene suerte que por lo menos tenga esa cicatriz-Dijo Tsunade, inyectándole un analgésico al Uchiha- Bien esto deberá de calmar tu dolor por un buen rato.

-Cuando podre irme de aquí-Dijo Sasuke molesto, odiaba los hospitales, ya que la mayoría de las enfermeras siempre iban a molestarlo.

-Si no se presenta ningún otro inconveniente te podrás ir mañana temprano, mientras tanto tienes que permanecer aquí esta noche para mantenerte en observación.-Dijo Tsunade mientras escribía unas cosas en el expediente del pelinegro.

-Hmp

-Baa-chan ¿yo ya me puedo ir de aquí?, ya me siento bien-Dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama.

-No sé qué estás haciendo tu aquí-Dijo la rubio viendo feo al ojiazul- Nada mas estas ocupando una cama que puede ser utilizada por un paciente que este herido de gravedad-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-P-pero Tsunade-sama, el aun sigue herido-Dijo Shizune caminando hacia la rubia.

-Está bien Shizune-nee, ya me siento mejor-Dijo el rubio estirando cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-Aun así no hagas ningún esfuerzo-Regaño Shizune saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno teme será mejor que me vaya-Dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta.

-Naruto, ¿Sakura si está bien?-Pregunto Sasuke viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ella está bien-Dijo Naruto acercándose a él- Solo está muy preocupada por ti, enserio se sintió muy mal por lo que paso-Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la cama donde lo habían dejado- Pero para que veas que no soy mal amigo, me quedare hacerte compañía hasta que llegue Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan-Dijo acostándose en la cama.

-Hmp, estaría mas cómodo solo que con tu cochina presencia-Dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Teme, no seas amargado pensé que con ese viaje que hiciste cambiarían las cosas-Dijo Naruto acercándose a al azabache-Si continuas con esa actitud Sakura-chan, terminara abandonándote por otro ninja más fuerte y tal vez rubio, lástima que no estoy disponible porque si no te la quitaría

-Podrías por favor dejar de decir estupideces-Dijo el Uchiha, viendo feo al rubio.- Se supone que ya te ibas ¿no?-Pregunto el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya que me estas corriendo, me iré, pero solo porque no quiero que Sakura-chan, me muela a golpes cuando me vea-Dijo el rubio mientras corría hacia la ventana, jamás pensé que esas enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei le fueran a servir de algo, parece que el salir por las ventanas es la mejor vía de escape-Pensaba triunfante el rubio mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad del Hospital.

-¡Vaka no podrás escapar toda la vida!-Gritaba una furiosa pelirrosa, quien asomaba peligrosamente la cabeza por la ventana.- Kakashi-sensei, no puede golpear a Naruto-Dijo Sakura con un enorme puchero en su cara.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya lo podrás golpear todo lo que quieras cuando vaya a la casa-Dijo Kakashi de forma perezosa, recargado en la pared.

-Eso no es justo sensei, se supone que me tiene que apoyar, me desmayo con un golpe-Dijo furiosa la Haruno, y por supuesto que tomara venganza contra el Uzumaki, solo tenía que pensar la forma de acorralarlo y ¡listo!, le haría aserrín los huesos a ese rubio cabeza hueca- Pensaba la Haruno mientras un aura maligno la rodeaba.

 _-Porque sospecho que no será bueno estar cerca de Naruto por un tiempo- Pensaban ambos shinobis viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa, que tenía una malvada sonrisa en los labios-_

-Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras mejor?-Cuestionaba la Haruno acercándose lentamente al Uchiha, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

-Estoy bien Sakura-Respondió de forma tosca

-Y-yo…-Trataba de decir la Haruno, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, al recordar lo que le había hecho al Uchiha.

-Hmp, no importa-Dijo cambiando el tono de su voz, observando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

-Lo lamento mucho-Dijo casi gritando Sakura- Lamento mucho lo que hice, todo fue por culpa de la estúpida pesadilla-Decía con lagrimas la joven de ojos jade- Prometo no volver a acercarme a ti Sasuke-kun, no quiero hacerles daño a alguno de ustedes, y si es necesario me alejare de ustedes, pero no quiero ver alguno de ustedes otra vez aquí por un error mío- Decía la pelirrosa con la cabeza gacha y formando puños en su regase- Nunca quise herirte Sasuke-kun-Dijo Sakura levantando por fin la mirada y topándose con esos irresistibles ojos negros.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Sakura-Dijo el Uchiha tratando de sentarse, pero fue inútil ya que luego luego sintió una enorme punzada en el abdomen.- Tsk estás loca si crees que dejaremos que te alejes Sakura, te entrenare, se lo dije a Kakashi apenas llegué, se que saldré lastimado muchísimas veces Sakura, pero lo único que quiero es que tu controles ese poder, no él a ti-Dijo mirando serio a la joven de ojos jade.

-Y-yo n-no…-Trato de decir la Haruno pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Kakashi.

-Tiene mi permiso Sakura, como Hokage y tutor legal le di permiso de entrenarte, Sasuke conoce los secretos de tu Kekkei Genkai el puede ayudarte lo único que le dije es que si todo se salía de control él se alejara de tus entrenamientos y yo tomare su lugar-Dijo Kakashi, colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa no sabía que decir tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien más, primero Tsunade-sama, y ahora Sasuke-kun, no podía dañar a más personas, y ahora Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei le dicen que la entrenara el pelinegro, su temor se hizo más grande que a simple vista de los demás se vio como la Haruno comenzó a temblar levemente.

 _-Ellos no son tan fuertes como tu-Se escucho una voz masculina en la cabeza de la Haruno._

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y con un kunai se puso en posición de defensa buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Sakura, que pasa?-Pregunto Kakashi extrañado por el comportamiento de la pelirrosa, el no sentía ninguna presencia cerca.

 _-Son débiles, unos simples insectos, ellos no pueden darte el poder que yo puedo-Seguía escuchando la Haruno._

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto el peli-negro, viendo como la Haruno giraba rápido en busca de algo-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el Uchiha activando el Sharingan en busca de algún Chakra- Aquí no hay nadie-Dijo el Uchiha tratando de que la Haruno se calmara.

 _-Ven conmigo princesa del Chokushi, yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas, puedo ayudarte a controlarlo, no lastimarías a nadie-Decía la voz._

-Sal de mi cabeza-Dijo Sakura dejando caer el Kunai y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos-Sal de mi cabeza.

-¡Joder Sakura, responde!-Dijo exasperado el heredero del Clan Uchiha.

-¡Sakura, Sakura, responde!-Dijo Kakashi colocándose frente a la Haruno, para sorpresa del peli plata, vio como los ojos de la Haruno cambiaban de jade a dorado-¡Maldición!-Grito Kakashi alejándose.

 _-Vamos demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz-Seguía diciendo aquella extraña voz._

-¡AAAAAH!-Grito la Haruno dejándose caer al piso- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-Gritaba la Haruno retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-¡Sakura!-Grito el Uchiha, colocándose de pie, olvidándose en ese momento del molesto dolor de su abdomen- ¿Quién es Sakura?- Preguntaba el Uchiha inclinándose lentamente frente a la Haruno.

-¡Sasuke, no!-Dijo Kakashi colocándose junto al Uchiha- Tiene el Chokushi activado deja que el sello haga su trabajo-Dijo Kakashi viendo como el sello se coloreaba de color rojo.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Grito la Haruno retorciéndose- Sal de mi cabeza-susurro la Haruno antes de terminar desmayándose en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Kakashi?-Pregunto Sasuke, viendo furioso a Kakashi.

-No tengo idea Sasuke, solo Sakura es la única que puede responder esa pregunta-Dijo Tomando a la pelirrosa en brazos y recostándola en la cama del Uchiha- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo papeleo pendiente en la oficina, te la encargo-Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Tsk-Se quejo el Uchiha poniéndose levente de pie, ¡Mierda! Le dolía demasiado el abdomen y las piernas las tiene débiles, al parecer ver a la pelirrosa así hizo que se le olvidara todo a su alrededor. Sigue sin explicarse quien era la voz en la cabeza de la joven, quería encontrar al maldito desgraciado que hizo eso, y rebanarlo con su Katana, la Haruno era una persona noble sería incapaz de dañar a alguien, como es posible que todo esto le esté sucediendo esto a ella, no merecía ese sufrimiento además aun estaba pendiente el tema del Haruno menor, en uno de sus muchos viajes, había encontrado pistas de él, pero no había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo. Pero si eran verdad sus sospechas, Sakura tendría que lidiar con otro problema y conociendo lo cabezota que es querrá ir por su hermano, ¡Maldición! Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, nunca pensó que al volver de su viaje las cosas se saldrían de control de tal manera que el sintiera que no podía hacer nada por la oji- jade.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama de la Haruno y se dejo caer a su lado, observo el sello en su cuello, claramente se ve que está funcionando, entonces que chingados son esos símbolos alrededor de él, algo en ellos es extrañamente familiar, lo vio en algún lado pero no logra recordar donde. La situación lo estaba desesperando demasiado.

-Kaoru-Susurro en sueños la pelirrosa en un gesto de angustia.

-Todo está bien Sakura-Susurro el Uchiha en su oído- Yo estoy aquí-Susurro acariciando aquella extravagante melena rosa, extrañamente después de decir aquellas palabras la pelirrosa se calmo y se acurruco mas a él.

-Molesta-Dijo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

/

Despertó al sentir un cuerpo moviéndose a su lado, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos ónix que tanto le gustaban, ¡Joder! Era su imaginación o el pelinegro se veía tremendamente sexy cuando recién se despertaba. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿porque ella estaba dormida junto a Sasuke? Recorrió con su mirada la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hospital, recordó lo que paso antes de desmayarse e instintivamente se sentó en aquella diminuta cama, haciendo que el pelinegro se mueva para no caer de ella.

-Lo siento-Dijo en un susurro, observando al Uchiha en una posición incómoda. Se coloco de pie e inmediatamente se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.- Deberías descansa un poco, tu rostro aun se ve cansado-Dijo viendo las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Tsk, estoy bien-Dijo de forma cortante el Uchiha, recostándose mejor en la cama. Después de haber cerrado los ojos para descansar, la Haruno comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta y le fue imposible dormir, además de que aquella cama estaba demasiado pequeña y fue a parar solo en la orilla de esta. Eran las 8:00 cuando una enfermera entro a la habitación para avisar que la hora de visita había terminado, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a la Haruno recostada en la cama del Uchiha, por parte del morocho recibo una mirada seria indicándole que no la molestara así que simplemente salió del habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Después de eso no hubo más inconvenientes observo dormir a la pelirrosa todo el rato hasta este momento. Debían de ser poco después de las 11:00 pm.

-Y-yo será mejor que me vaya-Dijo poniéndose de pie

-No quédate-Dijo el Uchiha levantándose. ¿Quédate? Ese no eres tu Uchiha ¿desde cuándo le pides algo a alguien?, Tsk esto es más molesto de lo que pensó, la Haruno hace que haga cosas que no está acostumbrado hacer- Como quieras-Dijo dirigiendo su vista a otro punto de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun, lamento mucho todo lo que hice-Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose de nuevo a la cama del peli azabache.

-Deja de disculparte ya te dije que tú no tienes que pedir perdón por nada-Dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te importa si me quedo hacerte compañía?-Pregunto sentándose en la silla

-No-Dijo el Uchiha cerrando lentamente los ojos, al parecer era imposible tener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- Dijo la oji-jade cerrando lentamente los ojos.

/

-Quiero que vayan de nuevo al Norte y regresen a Haruno Kaoru, sano y salvo-Dijo el peli plata fijando fijamente a un grupo de ANBU'S.

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!-Dijeron todos desapareciendo de la habitación.

-Tendrás a tu hermano de nuevo Sakura, es una promesa-Dijo el ojinegro, viendo la foto del equipo 7 después de la guerra.

* * *

 **ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO, NO E TENIDO TIEMPO DE HACER MAS LARGO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **ADEMAS POR MOTIVO DE MI TARDANZA LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA, EL CAPITULO 8 YA ESTA LISTO SOLO ES COSA DE SUBIRLO, PERO AUN NO SE HASTA CUANDO TENDRE TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO, NO SE DESPEREN QUE SI TENDRAN SU CAPITULO.**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **BESOS... Suu-chaan.**


End file.
